


Weary Traveler

by RykRae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RykRae/pseuds/RykRae
Summary: A poem in Kageyama's perspective of Oikawa Tooru





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write random stuff at night, lol, soz

 

He is the sun; my warmth, the energy that brings life.

  
He is the wind; held down for none, always moving no matter the limitations, he fights.

  
He is a forest and I am non other than a weary traveler that wishes to explore; his branches fold and bend thick, the brush is almost too much to endure...

  
but deep in the heart of this woods, is his as well.

 

 

  
If he is the sun, the wind, the forest; I am the night, the mountains, the traveller.

  
I am his opposite, his limits, his lover.

  
Without the night, there is no sun.

  
Without the mountains, there are none of the wind's songs.

  
Without the traveler, there is no forest, no heart to find.

 

 

Though, without him, there is no I.

 

 


End file.
